Milcho's Game Guide
Milcho's Game Guide - Basic Tips and Strategies Tutorials These will be short and straight to the point. I would assume that you’ve played the Tutorial and Advanced Tutorial - you can find both of them on the HUB: With that in mind, let’s begin. Data Data is everything in the current version of NeuroSlicers (NS for short). It’s by far the most important resource in the game. That means that you should aim to use the Data Field script as much as possible (especially in the early game): This is how a standard early Economy-rich game looks like: Not every game is like this, but you will learn how and when to use Data Fields as you continue playing. In the beginning, the general rule is that you want to get as many of them as possible (if there is no one attacking you) In the Mid-to-Late Game, your Data Fields should take almost half the map: This high Data generation will allow you to do some powerful attacks mid/late game. Please note: We’re currently building a new system (Codename: Stances) which will balance out the heavy reliance on Data Territory Territory is a positional resource. For it to be useful, you need to get it in the correct places. If you see in the last screenshots, there are multiple Pylons scattered around my Data Fields - These are there because having extra territory around my Data Fields gives me a better defensive advantage - I’ve spent a lot of Data getting the Data Fields and I want to protect them. Having a lot of Territory is not a benefit on its own. You need to know how to use it to be effective. Probably the three most common uses for territory are: # Attacking/Reinforcing # Defending # Flanking The only way to control units in NS is through positioning - this is why Territory is so important. More territory means that you have more options as to where to place your Units/Buildings. Let me give you an example: Attacking through here is going to be suicide - way too difficult to break since my units will go and attack the closest Outpost. However, consider this: Now that I have more Territory I can completely go around the problem and more options become available to me. So in conclusion: Territory is the best way to make your units do what you want them to. Extra tip: The '''Firewall' gets a Bonus +1 Armour when standing on your own Territory - consider rallying it to a Pylon for maximum efficiency.'' Tech Tech is by far the most difficult resource to utilise correctly. For new players I recommend either avoiding the Tech Reactor completely or getting 1 or 2 at the edge of your territory in the early game: This will give you extra flexibility with getting new Scripts in the Mid and Late game but will leave you extra vulnerable in the early game. Generally, more than 2 Tech Reactors is not worth it if you don’t have a particular strategy in mind. I’ll now continue with some combat/tactical tips. Combat The first most important rule is: never spawn units directly in the line of fire of other units. Example: Units take time to spawn - if you place them directly in the line of fire of other units, they will die before they can do anything. ---- Second, learn your “counters”. Look at the descriptions of the Scripts: When someone is playing with a lot of Binaries against you - play some Firewalls or Tesla Bombs. Similar idea with all other units. ---- Avoid engaging Turrets directly - try to flank them instead: This example again - where you want to attack these 3 Outposts from an angle where they can’t shoot back. Alternatively, you can use the BruteForce or Railgun, which can shoot at the Outpost from a long distance and can’t be affected by their attack. ---- Defend positions by putting a Rally on an ally Building (such as the Pylon): I have a lot of Data Pods here, so I spawn 3 Firewalls, press ‘R’ and then click on my Pylon. This ensures that these 3 Firewalls will stand around it and protect that area. ---- Having quick reinforcements is key to a success of a battle. Don’t try to do a heavy attack from a long distance: Attacking like this makes you much slower to react and reinforce your units when your opponent spawns a defensive force. Consider building reinforcement Territory so that you’re able to continue your attack easily: Finally, I want to finish with a few words about the Global Objectives� Global Objectives The Cannons on the 1v1 levels are one of the ways to finish a match - by capturing the same cannon twice. However, it’s not the only one. It’s important to note that you can either go for the Cannon early on or invest in other opportunities, such as: # Building more Data # Building more Tech # Attack a different location If your opponent spends extra resources trying to capture the Cannon, then you have those resources free to do something else - you can either reclaim that back when the same Cannon comes online again (in about 5 minutes), or you can choose to invest in Destroying your enemies Access Node (Base directly before those 5 minutes expire. Alternatively, you can also go and attack their Data Pods while they struggle to capture the Objective. Even though the Global objectives are an important aspect - they are not the only way to win a match. Category:Guides